1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber-reinforced light alloy member excellent in heat conductivity and sliding properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is conventionally known a light alloy member which is fiber-reinfored with a ceramic fiber having a fiber volume fraction of 4 to 60% (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 109903/75).
The ceramic fibers which have been used include an alumina-based fiber, a silicon carbonate whisker and the like. However, the ceramic fiber has a lower heat conductivity and for example, the almina fiber has a heat conductivity of 0.07 cal/cm.s..degree. C., and the silicon carbonate whisker has a heat conductivity of 0.05 cal/cm.s..degree. C. Consequently, there is a problem that the heat conductivity of the resultant light alloy member is reduced as the fiber volume fraction of the ceramic fiber increases. despite a higher heat conductivity of a light alloy matrix.
There is also a problem that when a light alloy member is applied as a slide member, sliding properties such as resistance to scratch and seizure are inferior, because the ceramic fiber itself has no lubricity.